All Over You
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Song-fic one-shot. IanxWanda. Ian wonders what Wanderer sees in Jared. Angsty drabble. "All Over You" is by The Spill Canvas.


A/N: I don't own "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own "All Over You" by the Spill Canvas

**A/N: I don't own "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own "All Over You" by the Spill Canvas. Yes, another WandaxIan song-fic one-shot. Enjoy and please review! **

"All Over You"

_Yeah he's a looker,_

_but I really think it's guts that matter most._

_I displayed them for you,_

_strewn out about from coast to coast._

Sure, Jared's good-looking. I'll give him that.

Of course, _I _don't look at him that way, but even all the other men here in the caves _know_ that he's a looker.

But honestly think guts matter most. Yes, even more than looks.

I displayed mine for her when I put myself on the line, telling her that I like her when I _know_ that she loves Jared. And I don't know what she sees him in.

Fine. I'll grudgingly admit that he's a pretty good guy, but at times he can be terribly insensitive. Like when he kissed her for an _experiment_. How could he not see what that would do to her?

That's why he needs someone like Mel to handle him.

Not Wanda. Never Wanda.

_I am easily make believe,_

_just dress me up in what you want me to be._

_I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

The entire time that I've lived here in the caves, I've done my best to keep a low profile. Survival instinct, I told myself.

So it was easy for everyone else to paint me as whatever they really wanted me to be. The bully's sidekick. The quiet, strong guy. Just Kyle's younger brother.

Don't get me wrong, it's not the "Kyle's younger brother" part that gets to me. It's the word "just" in front of it. As if I'm nothing more than an extension of Kyle.

Now I take it all back. I'm tired of keeping a low profile.

I'm in love with Wanderer, a soul.

I can't even _think_ the word "bugger" or "parasite" now without cringing.

I'm in love with her, and I don't care who knows it.

Screw keeping a low profile.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

That kiss I shared with her in my cave…

There are no words for how it made me feel.

In my mind, I was all over her, and I was nowhere near being over her. I doubted I could ever get over Wanderer.

The taste of her on my lips was so vivid, and yet, fading at the same time. I wanted to taste her again, at least one more time, to assure myself that it hadn't all been a marvelous dream.

She was all that mattered to me.

Nothing else.

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,_

_infatuation turning into disease._

_You could cure me, see all you have to do now_

_is please try._

_Give it your best shot and try._

_All I'm asking for is love,_

_but you never seem to have enough._

Recently, she had started popping up in my daydreams as well as in my sleep. Before I kissed her, it had been fairly easy not to focus completely on her all the time, but now she was all I could think about.

What had started out as a small, school-boy infatuation was quickly turning into a disease: love.

She could cure me, if only she could love me back.

Love, that's all I'm asking for.

My heart told me that it wasn't too much to ask, but my mind told me the truth. She was so new to all this, to being human, and she's never loved or been loved before. How can I expect her to understand what she's feeling? The answer is that I cannot.

And so I wait.

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short _

_to get caught up in all this stuff _

_when I just want you to love me back,_

_why can't you just love me back?_

With the invasion continuing and Seekers replacing more and more humans with souls, I never know how long I have. My life could only last a few more days, weeks, or months. On the other hand, it could last years.

Basically, life is way too short. And I just want her to love me back! That would make my life completely, and I could die happily, knowing that at one point, I was the happiest man in the world. Why can't she just love me back?

Calm down, Ian. Remember, this is all new to her. Be patient.

I loved her, with body and soul, which was more than I could say for Jared regarding Wanda. He only loved her body and the person trapped inside it, he didn't love the soul.

Jared didn't deserve her.

Then again, I wasn't so sure I deserved her either.

What flawed human could ever possibly deserve the love of someone as pure and as good as Wanderer? She was so compassionate, so kind, so loving, so… flawless. At times, it seemed to me that she was more human than Kyle was.

I'm all over her.

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you)_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_(why can't you, why can't you just love)_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_I wanna taste you one more time again,_

_I'm all over you._

_I'm not over you._

_This life is way too short _

_to get caught up and all mixed up _

_when I just want you to love me back,_

_why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

Wanderer, I just want you to love me back.


End file.
